Intravenous (IV) fluids administered in a human body may need to have certain temperature when administrated. IV fluids, such as for example, blood, plasma, plasma extenders, Hextend™ electrolyte solution, and medications, may be refrigerated for preservation. In other examples, the IV fluids may be kept at room temperature. When administered, these IV fluids may need to be heated to avoid a chance that a patient will become hypothermic.
Medical facilities typically have electrical power and heaters for heating IV fluids to suitable body temperatures. However, outside of medical facilities it may be more difficult to obtain a power source for heating IV fluids. Additionally, medical situations that occur outside of medical facilities often need equipment that is portable and lightweight.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved power source. In particular, there is a need for a power source that is portable and lightweight.